


Art: Melodious

by mekare



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Duet, F/M, Fanart, Gen, Inktober 2018, Music, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: Jack and Phryne at the piano. (for drawesome's Inktober prompt: melodious)





	Art: Melodious




End file.
